


Bloodlines

by WitchWayWizardry



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent is Sexy, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Immortality, Love, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWayWizardry/pseuds/WitchWayWizardry
Summary: In an alternate world of the True Blood universe, the vampire Godric sired not two, but three children.  The third childe made was Godric's greatest love.  His name is Alex, and this is his story, starting prior to and eventually following the story of Sookie Stackhouse and True Blood.





	1. Chance Meeting

“Excuse me.”

Alex turned to the source of the voice with the unusual accent, having just said goodbye to his classmates after an evening of beers and chips. The shorter young man who spoke looked like he couldn’t have been older than seventeen. He was extraordinarily pale, with rich brown hair, cropped close. An angular visage looked up at Alex and bright hazel eyes smiled when his lips did not. It was an angelic face, and Alex found himself staring much longer than would be appropriate. The young man had said something.

“I-I’m sorry?” Alex stammered, regaining his composure.

“Could I ask something of you?”

The stranger had a foreign way of speaking; it was clear English was not his first language. Alex also wondered if it was not his second or even third language. There was an air of unmistakable intelligence about him.

“Oh, um, yeah sure.”

“Can I buy you a drink? I noticed you with your friends, and I didn’t want to take you away from them.”

Alex considered: it was a Friday, so he didn’t have work in the morning, and the suitor was handsome. There was just one thing stopping Alex from accepting. More like two things: first, Alex was twenty-six years old. And, second:

“Well, I’m sure you get this a lot, but how old are you?”

Wearing a half-smirk, Godric, as his license identified himself, pulled out his wallet, showing his Texas state-issued ID, and being twenty-two years of age.

“You cannot be twenty-two,” Alex chuckled.

“I’ve been told I look even older,” Godric remarked, taking back his wallet, “So?”

“Sure,” Alex extended his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Godric. I’m Alex.”

“You as well,” Godric’s hand was cold from the autumn chill.

“But I’m buying the first round,” Alex followed the beautiful young man inside.

\--------------------

It didn’t take much alcohol and casual conversation before Alex and Godric snuck into a darkened alley, their lips and hands enjoyably occupied. Godric’s lips were soft and small, but there was a clever experience there, no stranger to kissing another person. Godric had him against a wall; Alex, being the taller, didn’t have to lean down. Godric brought them to the same level. His nimble hands found their way under Alex’s jacket and shirt. The cold of Godric’s touch contrasted so deliciously with the heat their kiss generated, making Alex moan passionately in the dark. Their tongues, one on fire, the other like ice, danced and steamed as they shared breath after breath. Godric parted his lips from Alex’s and brought them down to lick his neck and kiss the crook. Alex closed his eyes against the tender sharpness of the man’s teeth, sighing, when it stopped.

Before he could open his eyes, Alex felt Godric kiss him again; this one short and final.

“You should be getting home,” He remarked.

Alex blinked down at the man he had spent the better part of half an hour kissing, and laughed at the situation.

“Sorry, but who’s supposed to be the responsible one here?”

“It’s getting late,” Godric said.

“Yes, but it’s also the weekend. What? Am I that bad of a kisser?” Alex asked jokingly.

“No, no, I enjoy kissing you,” Godric kissed him again for good measure, “But, as it turns out, I like you. And I don’t want to ruin that, if you like me too.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see you again.”

Alex collected his phone, pulling from his back pocket.

“What’s your number?”

Godric was already holding out a business card.

“Call me, if you’d like.”

Alex took the professional, embossed, laminated card, looked down at the name and number, and didn’t even see his new acquaintance depart.


	2. A Start

“I’m glad you called,” Godric sat across from Alex, “And so soon.”

“Well, I don’t like to play games, and I wanted to be sure that you liked me.”

“I do,” Godric confirmed seriously, “Which is why I didn’t want to… go too far, two nights ago.”

“Fair enough, but that’s pretty much my same reason for not playing games.”

Alex let his eyes speak volumes, his gaze raking Godric’s luminous porcelain skin. Over his cheeks, down his jaw, along his neck, and to his chest, with the faintest sight of tribal tattoos could be seen under the neckline of his brown sweater. Godric’s lips parted at Alex’s unspoken proposal, his pupils flashed. Standing and offering his hand, Godric led Alex through the café they met at, taking him to the back. He opened the men’s restroom door, and the two entered. Alex fumbled to lock in their privacy as Godric had already stripped off his top and started kissing Alex again.

Once they were naked, Godric pushed Alex against the cold linoleum tiled walls, dropped to his knees, and practically swallowed all of Alex’s growing erection. Alex’s gasp came out hard and loud, gripped Godric’s thick brown hair, and shut his eyes from the cold, wet pleasure. Everything about Godric seemed cold, even the slickness of his mouth, throat, and tongue were chilly, drawing Alex’s balls in high and tight, making him squirm from the foreign sensation. Godric sucked his cock masterfully, as skilled as with his kisses, focused on his task, and running his cold hands over Alex’s exposed burning skin.

“Alex,” Godric spoke from below, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Heh,” Alex chuckled, “If you insist.”

Helping Godric to stand, Alex unbuttoned and pulled down his new lover’s slacks. Godric kissed him again, stroking Alex’s slickened cock before turning and leaning against the bathroom sink. Godric arched his back and pushed out his ass, eyes glinting wickedly at Alex’s reflection in the mirror. The plump and firm mounds of alabaster muscle were works of art to Alex, and with a wanton exhalation, dropped to his knees and feasted. Godric moaned and groaned as Alex lapped and licked at the budding hole. Alex kissed both cheeks, ran his tongue along the valley of his ass, tickled Godric’s perineum with his nose, jacked his stiffened cock with one hand, and drove his tongue and his free thumb past Godric’s anus. Godric snarled at the intrusion, but he bucked his hips back, bringing Alex’s digit further in.

Alex fumbled blindly through his pants pocket, finding his wallet, and taking out the condom inside. As he stood, tearing open the package, Godric watched him in the mirror, a playful eyebrow raised.

“Hey,” Alex said in husky tone, “I play safe, or I don’t play at all.”

Godric twisted around to kiss him again, as Alex rolled the condom over his throbbing member.

“A wise policy,” Godric whispered against Alex’s lips.

Alex patiently prodded against Godric’s hole. Godric remained extremely relaxed and confident. Once the head of his cock was enveloped by Godric’s ass, both men moaned, but Godric sported a wide grin and gave a lustful chuckle. Godric wriggled Alex further and further into himself, and when his glutes met Alex’s pelvis, Alex remembered to breathe and pulled out once more, slowly. Godric braced on the bathroom sink, Alex’s hands covered his. Godric’s back pressed against Alex’s chest. Alex kept his eyes closed, moving slowly inside of Godric, wondering absently at what he felt.

Inside of Godric, it wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t hot, like being inside of other people. The tight grip of Godric’s ass on Alex’s cock was a new lukewarm pleasantness. Normally the heat of a man’s ass or a woman’s cunt drives their penetrator on; feverishly spurring the fucking toward climax. But with Godric, it was more luxurious, more serene, but no less intoxicating. Godric arched his back against Alex, to fuck him standing. Godric wrapped an arm around the back of Alex’s neck, and Alex supported them both with his arms around Godric’s torso. 

“Harder,” Godric whispered.

Alex obliged; he quickened his pace. Godric’s breathing barely changed, but Alex could see Godric’s eyes rolling back in his head, and his eyelids fluttered in the mirror’s reflection. Alex fucked Godric faster still, kissing his neck and gripping his dick, pumping with every thrust. Godric sounded a series of passionate “yeses” as Alex felt his core and his cock harden in anticipation.

“I’m cumming,” Alex confessed.

“Yes,” Godric looked back at the mirror locking eyes with his lover, “Cum for me. Cum inside me.”

The instant before his release, as he closed his eyes pending orgasm, there was a glint in Godric’s beautiful mouth. His teeth, his two lateral incisors, seemed impossibly long, and his eyes flashed a terrible hunger, like a beast ravenous and depraved. But the image was lost between the seconds as Alex erupted his ecstasy. Godric’s own orgasm reopened Alex’s eyes; his lover had finished himself off with his own hand. Alex eased himself out of Godric, removing the condom, and forgetting the bizarre mirrored image in Godric’s kisses.

“I knew that I would like you,” Godric remarked, as he pulled up his pants.

“Feeling’s mutual on that,” Alex finished fastening his belt in place, “Think we took too long in here?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Godric answered, opening the bathroom door.

Outside was a man, waiting on the facilities, and not looking very patient. He saw Alex and Godric exiting together, but before he could speak, Godric caught his attention.

“Say nothing,” Godric said, “Smile and go about your business.”

The man stared before nodding, a friendly smile gracing his face.

“Thanks, you have a nice night,” The man said before occupying the restroom.

Alex looked back quizzically, but soon forgot again as Godric slipped his cold hand in Alex’s and began walking.

“So, what are you studying?”


	3. Revelation

“You’re a…?”

“A vampire,” Godric repeated.

“Okay…” Alex smirked, “Once more with feeling.”

Rather than responding, Godric opened his mouth, and Alex jumped out of his boyfriend’s bed as his human incisors retracted, replaced with long, sharp fangs.

“Wha - ?!” Alex shouted, “What the actual fuck?!”

“I wanted to tell you the truth, because you’ve never kept things from me, and I care about you.”

“Vampires are fucking real?!”

“Yes,” Godric lifted himself up to sit cross-legged on the bed, “Yes, we are, but you must keep that truth secret from other humans. Please.”

“No shit, Godric.”

Alex paced the bedroom, still naked and sweaty from fucking Godric. Actually, it might have been the first time the two of them had made something akin to love. They had been seeing each other for close to two months; they had been boyfriends for just over a month. But Alex had to admit, if you take away the superb conversation, the electric chemistry, and the phenomenal sex, there were a number of peculiar things about Godric. None the least of which being they had never seen each other during daylight hours.

“How old are you?” Alex asked.

“I am over two thousand years old,” Godric answered.

“Holy fuck!”

“And because you will ask: I never met Jesus of Nazareth; I had heard of him, but he was gone before I had the chance to meet him.”

“You’re older than Christ?!”

“Yes, but only by a few decades.”

“Have you bitten me?”

“Never to feed, no.”

“Have you… killed anyone?”

“More than you could imagine.”

“Fuck…”

“But I have not killed to survive, nor for pleasure for years now. I’m so old; I don’t really need much blood anymore.”

“You’ve killed…for pleasure?”

“I was a monster for millennia, but I am trying to live more like humans now.”

“With a human boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

Alex looked at this immortal creature of pristine beauty, fangs now retracted, who waited for his next question or word. Alex could sense that, if he were to leave right now, Godric would not stop him; Godric, who was so old, losing a new lover would hardly faze him. But Alex was far too curious to leave, and while Godric was quite literally a monster, there wasn’t much to fear from him. Not after two months and feeling nothing but passion and kindness from him.

“Have you made other people into vampires?”

“Yes.”

“And… why me?”

“Why you?”

“Why are you with me?”

“You have kind eyes; a strong heart,” Godric began, “I saw you that night, and you were intelligent, humble, ambitious, and attentive. I chose you to either feed from for a few pints, or to get to know you, as a friend, or perhaps a lover. As you can tell: I chose lover. And friend. I have never been so close to a human, Alex, even when I was one. Every night I spend with you is a wonder, and I thank you for that. You have made a great difference in my immortal life. And I would like to keep you around; if you’re willing.”

Alex believed him, and Alex was beginning to fall in love with Godric, so it was easier to accept his sincerity. Godric stood taller on his toes, brushing his lips over Alex’s. Alex returned the kiss, and let Godric lead him back to the bed. The immortal boy, already hard with fangs exposed, draped Alex over the bed. Both coated their sexes with lubricant: Godric’s marble cock and Alex’s asshole, and without taking their eyes off each other, Godric eased and slid his way into Alex’s body. Godric was literally vibrating inside of him, and Alex’s moan quivered and ascended in tone. 

Godric had never fucked Alex in their relationship until now, and Alex could somewhat understand his reasons as to why. Godric’s cock, like almost every other part of him, was cold. Cold from vampirism. And inside of Alex, the heat of his body meeting with the icy rod gripped inside of him felt like he was being speared with the most terrible pleasure. It was clear Godric was concerned of this; he barely moved at all, asking for assurance with careful eyes. Alex’s shed ecstatic tears, blinking them down, and breathing in broken gasps. But when he smiled, Godric kissed those tears away. Alex wrapped his shaking legs around Godric’s little waist; Godric lay himself across his lover’s chest, and thrust back inside of him, drawing a shout sparked by pleasure, pain, and a newer unnamable sensation.

Godric muffled Alex’s cries with lips and tongue; Alex tried to touch as much of Godric as he could. Alex couldn’t focus, couldn’t open his eyes to see, but he imagined their sex was generating steam, filling the room. The thick head of Godric’s cock brushed with measured precision against Alex’s prostate, sending shivers all through him and quiet screams singing from his mouth. 

The first time Alex experienced a vampire’s terrible speed and strength was when he suddenly found himself flipped over on his stomach. The spontaneous change in position and posture took his breath away. Godric was still inside of him, pressing far and deep into his body, a growling hiss of unbridled pleasure, terrifying and arousing Alex at the same time. The smaller man’s solid frame blanketed Alex, their frigid and scorching forms generated an otherworldly friction as they fucked. Alex ground his hips against Godric’s, and the dark creature generated an erratic pace in his thrusts, awakening a pleasure that broke any sound Alex could make.

Then, he stopped. Alex’s limp form still shook, and he found his voice again to whimper into the sheets. Godric kissed his back, his shoulders, and his neck. A nibble at the crook of his neck and Alex felt the extended fangs. He turned his head to see the wanton stare of the hungry animal that ravaged him. Those terrible fangs in the mouth he so often kissed, Alex forced the fear away, leaning his head to one side, offering himself.

The bite was doubtless meant to be gentle, but the pain shot a cry from Alex’s throat. Godric gently rocked them both, still inside of Alex. Every thrust made Alex’s heart jump, and sent a fresh surge of blood shooting into Godric’s throat. Eventually, the pain subsided, and the erotic undertones came up from the depths, ironically reawakening Alex’s energy. Godric released him, spun Alex on his side, and whispered his approaching orgasm. Alex kissed his lover’s bloody mouth, feeling the boy-vampire rapidly speed up his thrusts. Godric’s orgasm, just like the rest of him, was cold; the release that coated Alex’s insides sent shivers through his whole body. His hole clenched tighter around Godric, and only seemed to prolong the ejaculation and the reactions Alex’s body had to it.

But all things do end, eventually, and Godric pulled out of his lover, pricking his thumb with a fang to rub his blood on the holes in Alex’s flesh. He felt those wounds close miraculously, instantly, but he watched the miracle of his immortal boyfriend, struggling to find his voice.

“Is sex always like that with a vampire?” Alex asked, his voice hoarse and harsh.

“It’s different with anyone,” Godric licked his lips, “You know that.”

“Was it…?”

“Sensational,” Godric smiled.

“Wow,” Alex laughed, “Can’t ask for much more than that…”

Godric repositioned himself to lay in Alex’s arms, his head on Alex’s chest, content.

“What… do I taste like?” Alex asked.

“Sunshine, citrus fruits, rain-soaked pastures, cinnamon, sex…”

“You’re fucking with me.”

“Not at all,” Godric countered, “It’s all in the blood, and the older the vampire, the better our palette. And I wasn’t finished listing all the things you taste like.”

“Are they all going to be shiny, happy things?”

“No,” Godric patted Alex’s flat stomach, “You should cut back on the fast food; cholesterol’s a little high.”

Alex laughed jovially, holding his bloody boyfriend as he slipped off into sleep.


	4. Together

“I’m sure you’d make a terrific vampire.”

Isabel Beaumont, the gorgeous Spanish vampire, second-in-command to Godric in his vampire territory, had become a new acquaintance to Alex, once he learned of her true nature as well. She was, as always, dressed to the nines, in the latest fashions, working diligently while still carrying on a conversation with Alex.

“Well, thank you, but Godric’s never brought it up, so…”

“So? He will; he loves you.”

“He’s… never brought that up, either.”

“I’ve been with him for decades, Alex; I know my sheriff. And becoming his progeny would make you practically vampire royalty. You’re already his, and you could be for eternity. Vampires sharing Godric’s line are arguably among the most powerful of our kind, with many talents regardless of age. No matter where you are, his protection, his name would make you strong.”

“And I’d be able to fly, apparently.”

“Another good point.”

“But,” Alex muttered, “I don’t want to be a vampire.”

“And he’ll respect that,” Isabel finally looked up from her work, “But I would tell him that sooner rather than later. He’s already considering it, I’m sure. And, I know you think you don’t want to be a vampire; few humans truly do, but once you are… Nothing compares Alex. Nothing.”

“With respect, but how can you know?” Isabel cocked her head, listening, “There are literally infinite ‘things’ to be and do in this world, and we will never experience even a fraction of all that we could, human or vampire. To be human is to constantly change. To be vampire is to be stagnant. Humanity is never boring, because it never stops; it’s ephemeral. To be a vampire is to be frozen; eternal.”

“I understand your reasoning, but you should also understand that I experienced a life time as a human and centuries as a vampire. I know both, and humanity’s inevitable end is but one factor that makes life as an immortal the superior.”

Alex thought on her words in silence, as the woman went back to her work.

\---------------------------

Isabel was right: Godric did offer to turn Alex into a vampire, after another lazy Saturday night of love-making and, for the first time, confessing their love to one another. And Isabel was also right that Godric understood Alex’s reservations to accept, but the offer was always on the table, and Godric would love and protect Alex for as long as their relationship lasted. That was his promise; a promise sealed with an offering of Godric’s vampire blood. Alex accepted and took a measure in solace that his love would be able to sense his fear and always know where he was. But as he told Godric, if it was anyone else, that power would be creepy. Still, their love flourished and remained for another two months, before the accident, when Godric felt he had to break his promise. 

Alex was driving home after celebrating his graduation with his friends: two Master’s degrees under his belt, a mild hangover, and a happy smile were his rewards. The party had lasted through the night and through the day, but there was work to do and a life to lead, so Alex headed home for a shower and a nap before Godric came to his apartment to celebrate with him.

The truck ran the rural road’s red light, slamming into the side of Alex’s much smaller, much older car. The tumbling and crashing that sent Alex over the two lane road and down into a country ditch. Everything was in pain; the pain was blinded and muffled from the shock. Alex couldn’t even cry or scream for help. He felt like he was drowning, but there was no water in his car, no water outside. Only blood.

Still, Alex could register Godric’s arrival; he witnessed his lover furiously tear through the metal and glass of Alex’s ruined car. His impossible strength cradled Alex from the wreckage, but the movement brought a wracking sob from the broken man. There was more blood; it was oozing out from Alex’s mouth.

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Godric’s voice sounded like a desperate prayer, “Jag är så ledsen, älskad. Please forgive me, but I can’t lose you.”

\-----------------------

Alex didn’t register the embrace of the Earth; he didn’t recognize the taste of soil in his mouth; he tore blindly through the dirt, loosely compacted on top of him, reaching for the sky, the air. The raw and awful plague of sensation was too much. Alex shouted in horror at the sights, the sounds, the feelings, the hunger. Every cell seemed to shake from the hunger, the starvation that gripped and twisted his stomach in knots.

Something took hold of him. Something took Alex into their arms, someone kissed his head and whispered in the dark. Their patience and their comfort brought Alex to his senses and returned his mind. The subsequent realization was not a happy one.

”What?!” Alex forced himself from Godric’s hold, ”What did you do to me?!”

”I saved your life,” Godric answered, ”But I had to make you a vampire to do that.”

”But, but you promised!” Alex violently shoved Godric away, ”You promised me!”

”I did, and I was selfish. I couldn’t lose you. And you didn’t want to die; I could feel it. I’m sorry, but I’m going to do my best to make it up to you. We have a long time for that.”

”It hurts, Godric.”

”Yes, you’re very hungry, I know. But listen, Alex,” Godric took both Alex’s hands, and he did not pull away, ”I will offer you something now: as your Maker as a vampire, until such time as I release you, I have the ability to effectively control you. I despise using that, but I’m offering it to you. Anything you desire, aside from killing you, if you ask it of me, I will command it of you. I will do this twice, once tonight, and once again whenever you wish to enact it. Whatever you want, Alex. This is how I will begin to make things right between us.”

Alex took a moment to think, doing his best to ignore his hunger pangs, considering Godric’s offer. While he was thinking, a wonderous scent filled his nostrils. Godric had brought a human, a man into the woods where he was buried. He had been glamored, a type of hypnosis that Godric had told Alex about. He was naked, sitting, waiting, and looks positively delicious.

”He’s for you, Alex,” Godric, ”I know how hungry you are.”

Alex stared at the human; he felt his fangs erupt from his gums, but he held himself back, knowing what his first boon from Godric will be.

”Godric,” Alex spoke huskily, ”You will command me never to kill a human, not even for sustainance.”

After a moment, Godric turned Alex’s head to face him, nodding.

”Alex,” Godric spoke calmly, ”As your Maker, I command you: you will inflict no mortal harm to any human being, not even for nurishment, unless it is the only way to preserve your own life. If someone should be in a position to show you the True Death, this alone will be the instance when you are permitted to kill them.”

The command was spoken; the deal struck, and Alex immediately dashed with his new found speed to the human man and drank deep. The thick elixir, hot and humming with life, slithered down his throat, filled his gullet and made his dick rock hard. He tasted like hot summer nights, chocolate frosting, lettuce and honey, and fucking sex! Godric spoke at his side, guiding and teaching, and once that hunger subsided, Alex removed his fangs, licked his bloody lips, and watched his Maker have the human collect his clothes and return home in a daze.

Once the human cleared the tree line, Alex picked up his immortal beloved and slammed him against a tree. His terrible fangs exposed, Godric sounded a primal growl of lust as Alex tore off his dirty shirt. Their kiss brought their fangs together, pricking and cutting at their lips and tongues, mixing a wicked pleasure with numbing pain. Godric fucked him there, in the woods, and Alex sang a song of ecstasy that sounded far into the night. Using the blood as lubricant, Alex took Godric inside himself, his lover lying in the dirt on his back. Alex’s new strength, his balance, his endurance, and his enhanced senses made every bucking thrust against Godric’s sex feel like he was being torn in two. He loved every second of it.

Godric fucked him so furiously, with a vampire’s true speed and control, that Alex collapsed across his Maker’s chest. Alex dug his filthy nails into the dirt, gasping as the pleasure brought colors exploding into his vision.

”Bite me.”

Alex consented, breaking the flawless skin of Godric’s collarbone. From the rush of power and exquisite taste, Alex threw his head back, desperately gasping and moaning and laughing, his mind a mad and frantic dychotomy of attempting to understand and just letting go. Feeling Godric’s impossible strength within him, Alex switched their positions in a blur, with Godric on his hands and knees, and Alex pounding relentlessly inside of him. Godric slammed his ass onto Alex’s cock, growling like a vicious beast. Alex braced himself on Godric’s hips, fucking hard, deep, and impossibly fast, his eyes rolled back and a bloody smile plastered on his face.

”Fucking bite me!”

Godric commanded, and Alex did. He clamped down, shuddered and convulsed and hissed at the freezing fountain of black and red that came from Godric’s shoulder.

”Yes!” Godric cried, ”Fuck yes, Alex. You’re mine! You’re mine; I’m your’s, forever! I love you! I love you!!”

At that moment, at Godric’s proclaimation, Alex came. His scream, filled with pleasure, pain, relief, and excitement echoed through the trees, disturbing the creatures that surrounded them and their lovemaking. His orgasm was so instantaeous, so intense that the force was actually painful. The frigid stream that erupted from his dick again and again used to be so warm when he was human. What can only be described as electric current raging over and under his skin felt like his climax threatened to tear Alex apart, and he didn’t care one bit. Godric flexed against him, draining his cock dry, slowing his fucking till he extracted himself with agonizing care.

”I love you, Godric. I love you so much.”

Alex had regained himself enough to say it, but the words weren’t enough to describe his feelings, their bond, their intimacy. The acts of love they performed weren’t enough either. It would take eternities for them to play out their love, as partners, as Maker and childe, as friends, as vampires, and as men. Godric turned about to kiss him, and lay him down on the Earth. Alex latched onto Godric, with his arms around his shoulders, and his legs around his waist, as Godric fucked him.

He kissed Alex, caressed every inch of his body, shook from the vibration of pleasure he awoke within Alex, and never looked away from his beautiful blue eyes, his fangs descended and wanting. Alex offered his throat, and nearly came again. The skin breaking and the blood being sucked like a thick and succulent milkshake was the farthest from painful possible. Godric drank deep and fucked Alex deeper still. The newborn vampire felt his Maker’s grip tighten and his cock harden further in anticipation. Alex was left dazed and limp as his Maker removed himself following completion.

Godric stood; naked in the moonlight, he looked like a fairy god, his pale skin literally glowing, and his youthful frame, lean, desirable, and perfect. He offered a hand to Alex, which was taken, and pulled up to rise.

”Let’s get home.”

With Alex safe in his arms, and with one final kiss, Godric and his new vampire lover exploded into the sky, with Alex cheering like a small child as they flew.


	5. Family

”I knew you’d love it.”

Isabel purred from her place on the bed, glorious and naked, caressing the silken sheets after the latest orgasm that Alex awoke in her. Alex poured another heavy glass of donated blood, downed the whole thing, and gasped with fangs exposed, laughing heartily.

”Yes, you fucking did!”

”And I told you that you’d be a terrific vampire.”

”Yes, you were right, and I was wrong,” Alex chuckled and poured a glass for Isabel as well.

”You never said you wouldn’t be a great vampire, dear; you were just hesitant,” Isabel accepted the glass and sipped contentedly.

Alex climbed back on the bed, and began kissing Isabel all over again, luxuriating in her softness and grace as he attempted to make his waydown to her cunt. Attempted, because Isabel stopped him.

”I appreciate the attention, Alexander, but I do like to talk with my lovers every once and a while,” Isabel laughed softly, ”Call me old fashioned.”

”Alrighty,” Alex settled onto the bed next to her, ”Miss Old Fashioned. Can I ask a question?”

”Of course,” Isabel sipped her blood.

”What am I supposed to do, you know, with my life?” Alex turned to look Isabel in the eye, ”I mean, I love just feeding and fucking. I mean, I _really_ love all the sex. It’s pretty much all I want to do right now, but I imagine that’ll change?”

”Not really,” Isabel winked coyly, ”But also yes, after afew years or so, you’ll have gotten a fair amount of sex out of your system to focus on other things. What do you want to do?”

”I don’t know,” Alex shrugged, ”What do vampires do? Godric’s never brought it up, to be honest. He just said he would be ’teaching me’ when I was ready. I told him I was, but he just shook his head and told me to give it time.”

”Trust your Maker on that, Alex. He knows what he’s talking about. He’s Sheriff of Area Seven of the Vampire Kingdom of Texas. It will take years to learn what all that means. And as a vampire you have literally centuries or more to do whatever you want for however long you want, so long as there’s not too much responsibility on you. Have your fun for now, and worry about the future in a decade or so.”

”A decade?!” Alex chuckled, ”That long? I think I’ll go crazy by then, unless I just become a hopeless sex addict.”

Isabel laughed, finished her drink, stood and wrapped herself in a robe.

”You have an eternity to do everything you want, Alex, but now? I have to get to work myself.”

”Lame!”

”But necessary.”

Isabel gave Alex a deep and passionate kiss before heading to the door.

”Don’t you and Godric have company arriving soon?” Isabel asked playfully, ”You should take a few nights and get ready.”

”A few nights?”

But Isabel only smiled.

\-------------------------

Godric had Alex by the hand, leading him through a dense patch of woods many miles from their usual den. Alex was extremely curious about this company that had only recently flown in, and that Godric would tell him nothing about. They wove their way around trees and through tall grass to find a beautiful and rustic cabin situated in a picturesque clearing. Once the structure came into view, Alex heard the familiar sound of fucking. Enthusiastic fucking.

Godric opened the door with an exasperated grin, and Alex’s eyes widened in lust at the voyeuristic sight he saw. A beautiful man, lean, blonde, and tall was taking a small and gorgeous brunette from behind. They fucked standing; evidently lost in each other as they didn’t immediately take note of the new arrivals. The woman’s full lips, parted in gasping pleasure, turned to a brilliant smile when she saw Godric, waiting patiently.

”Father!” She called him.

Alex’s eyes widened further still as both vampires separated, and came forward to embrace Godric, their impecable nakedness in full view. Godric kissed them both, and then turned to address Alex.

”Beloved, I want you to meet Eric Northman, my first son, and Nora Gainesborough, my daughter. Children, this is Alexander Cutler. Alex.”

Alex stared at those two, mouth agape, feeling his dick growing hard and feeling very uncomfortable. The woman, Nora, bore her fangs and stepped forward. Her petite, perky breasts bounced ever so slightly as she approached him, like a beast in heat. Alex tried not to stare at her or at Eric Northman, who’s fangs were also out, and his enormous glistening erection pointed directly at him.

”Beloved?” Eric Northman smiled.

”We have a baby brother?” Nora Gainsborough purred.

She ran her fingers along his shoulders as she circled him.

”A...And I have... siblings?” Alex stammered.

”Oh!” Nora cooed, ”He’s shy!”

”I very much doubt that,” Godric kissed Nora’s cheek as she passed, ”I’ve never known him to be shy. I imagine he’s just uncomfortable with his attraction to what are his immortal siblings.”

”I...”

Alex started to speak, but Nora, still behind him, ran her hands over his sides and down his stomach. She blindly unfastened his pants, kissing his neck softly and slowly.

”No fear of unwanted procreation,” Eric stepped forward, ”Centuries of age between us, and any biological connection we might share is heavily diluted over countless generations.”

Eric brushed a lock of hair across Alex’s forehead, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

”It’s Godric’s blood,” Nora slipped her hand into his pants, ”It’s what makes us family. It sings to us; you sing to us. And we want to be close to him, and each other.”

Alex’s fangs descended as his sister gripped his erection, and he looked to Godric. Their vampire father smiled and turned to leave.

”I’ll leave you three to it tonight,” Godric moved to close the door, ”I will speak with you all tomorrow.”

When the door closed, Eric had finished slipping off Alex’s shirt, and Nora continued to massage his manhood with one hand and explore his body with another.

”Shouldn’t...” Alex groaned as Nora dragged a fang along his shoulder, ”Shouldn’t we be getting to know each other? You know, first?”

Eric ducked his head, holding his lips mere millimeters from Alex’s, his large hands running down Alex’s arms.

”Is that really what you want?” Eric growled his question, ”To talk?”

They both smelled like sex, and it was driving Alex crazy. Nora pressed her breasts into Alex’s back, and he could see the glistening moisture of her cunt on Eric massive cock. Alex looked into Eric’s sky-blue eyes for a moment.

”No,” Alex answered.

He kissed his older brother; their tongues dancing and tangling together. Nora giggled, releasing her hold on Alex to pull his pants and underwear to his ankles. She stepped lightly between her brothers, breaking their kiss before kissing Alex herself, standing between the two men. Eric’s strong hand found its way to Alex’s cock, stroking confidently. Nora took Alex’s right hand, guiding his fingers to slide inside of her, where Alex encountered Eric’s fingers already inside of their sister as well. Nora broke her kiss with Alex to gasp and moan, covering Alex’s other hand with hers as he explored her flawless skin, playing with her breasts.

Nora kissed Alex once more before grinning and dropping to her knees. She took both erections in her hands, alterating which she pleasured with her hand and which she took into her mouth. Alex watched in rapture for a moment before Eric pulled him close to kiss once more. Alex grabbed and squeezed the toned muscles in Eric’s arms and search blindly along his chest and his sides. Eric growled into their kiss, deliberately pricking the inside of Alex’s lips with his fangs, and sucking them deeply.

With a taste of Alex’s blood, Eric collected Nora into his arms, blurred them both across the room, lay Nora on a nearby couch, and buried his face between her legs. Her surprised shout was met with racous laughter. Nora kept her eyes on Alex, watching their display intently. She held Eric’s head in place for awhile, heaving her chest and breasts in the air, entrancing Alex who began to touch himself. But Eric pulled back from Nora to look pointedly over his shoulder; wiggling his presented ass deliberately.

Flashing a childlike smile, Alex zoomed directly to Eric’s offered ass, burying his face between the firm cheeks. Eric bucked back into Alex’s face, and Alex kissed, licked, tickled, prodded, and even bit into the flesh. Each action brought new and different sounds from Eric. Eventually, Eric and Alex switch places, with Alex lapping at, kissing and fingering Nora’s cunt, and Eric ravishing Alex’s hole. Alex inhaled the intoxicating scent of Nora’s sex, flicking his tongue at her bud, and lightly suckling at her clit. Nora squirmed, smiled, and squeeled from his attention, and Alex moaned as Eric dragged his tongue from the tip of his dick, over his balls, along the pirenium, and finally back into his hole, fucking him with his tongue.

His elder siblings held sway over their sexual activities, and once again, in a blur, Alex was left on the couch. He searched the room to see them fucking reverse cowgirl on a wooden dining table. Nora rode on Eric’s massive cock like a champion, touching herself and inviting Alex with her eyes. Alex sauntered over, climbed up on the table, kneeling to meet Nora face to face. Alex took both her hands, held them high over her head and kissed her on the lips, along her jaw, and down her neck. He brought her hands behind her back, sent a pointed glance at Eric, who took her arms and locked them behind her. His gorgeous sister was soon crying her gasps and moans from Eric’s fucking of her cunt and Alex’s stimulation of practically everything else. Alex sucked at her nipples, nicking them with his fangs to lap at the bloody rivlets. He tickled Nora’s clit with his fingers, and muffled her vocal proclaimation of orgasm with a kiss.

Once her quivering had calmed, Nora used her speed and strength to break free of Eric’s hold and slam Alex to his back on the table. She brought Alex inside of her, kissing his moans away. Alex’s arms were pinned to the table by Nora, the velvetine softness of her icy cunt already wet and loose from Eric’s earlier penetrations. Nora bounced on top of him, her lithe figure a spendor to behold, but one Alex couldn’t touch; she wouldn’t let him. Her beautiful doe brown eyes flashed in the dim moon light of the cabin, her fangs glistened as she locked her gaze with his. Nora moaned with Alex; when he whimpered from her flexing cunt around his cock, she giggled and gasped. 

Eric was sitting in a dining chair, slouched like a satisfied lion, watching them, absently stroking his seemingly ever-erect monster. Alex looked to his sister and his brother and back again. Nora noted this, finally released her hold on him. Alex seized her tiny waist and spun them both about. Nora wrapped her ankles around him; Alex now holding her down as he fucked her. Their fingers were intertwined, and their kisses silencing their mutual noises. The exquisteness of her sex, her control over her own body, threatened to undo him. Alex buried his head against Nora’s shoulder and near her breast, hissing and pausing in their lovemaking. She held him there, lovingly stroaking his hair and lightly running her hands over his shoulders. She pressed him closer to the crook of her neck, whispering:

”Bite me, brother.”

Nora’s thrilled shout reawakened Alex’s pleasure and his energy; her ancient blood mingling with his younger, newer blood as she climaxed. As he drank from her, a pair of cold hands ran their way over his back, down his waist, and over his ass. Eric pulled Alex from Nora’s throat, kissing him and dry humping his cock between Alex’s cheeks.

”Sister, mine,” Eric slid a finger inside of Alex, ”Do you wonder if our baby brother can take as good as he can give?”

Nora didn’t answer, but both Eric and Alex looked down to see her wicked grin, and hear her growl softly in anticipation. Alex stayed as still as possible as Eric put another finger inside him; Alex wrapped an arm around Eric, turning to look him right in his wonderous blue eyes.

”Can you?” Alex asked, pointedly, ”Brother?”

”We’ll have to find out,” Eric smiled.

Eric kissed him, removed his fingers, and breached Alex’s willing hole with the sizable girth of his cock’s head. Eric was, without question, the largest man who ever fucked him; the painful strain on his hole called bloody tears to the corner of Alex’s eyes. He closed them as Nora raised herself up to lick them away, and then holding him close and deep inside of her at his hips, as Eric eased his way inside. Alex quickly aclimmated, however, given a vampire’s high tolerance for pain.

With Eric’s throbbing erection nuzzled inside his hole, and Nora’s sweet sheath enveloping his own member, Alex rocked his hips between them both. Like an animal in heat, mouth agape and fangs bared, Alex sounded his groans in violent bursts, slamming his ass against Eric’s hips and driving further into Nora’s cunt. Eric was the pillar of stability, keeping them grounded, but still letting Alex have his fun. Nora was laughing between gasps, her left hand entwined with Alex’s and her right in Eric’s. As they fucked together, Alex recognized the building sensation of orgasm, moving toward the inevitable blinding ecstasy to come. The pressure built and built and built, but there was no release. Alex’s dead skin was crawling; his back arched against Eric’s chest; Alex wriggled, squirmed, gasped, panted, strained, and whimpered. It was an unbearable agony; it was an indescribable sensation; it was an endless well of pleasure building behind a wall, a dam that wasn’t cracking, wasn’t falling fast enough. Alex’s cock felt like a frozen steel rod, and even inside the softness of his sister was excruciating. Alex tried desperately to free his orgasm, but no matter how he thrust or positioned Eric’s cock against his prostate, there was no ending. He soundlessly begged for release, eyes shut tight, but he was not silent seconds later, when Eric clamped his fangs into Alex’s flesh.

The orgasm erupted with titanic force; his throat burned as he screamed. Nora’s shouts harmonized with his as Alex’s climax sent a third pulsing through her body. She lay there, sprawled on the table like an exquisite work of art. Alex saw white, brilliant white. His hips bucked up and his cock exploded; there were tears in his eyes. The climactic release seemed to last without end, but the screaming, the writhing, the raging eventually subsided; Alex calmed to a state of bliss from Eric’s persistent but gentle fucking of his aching hole. When Eric pulled out of Alex and Alex out of Nora, Alex realized that Eric had climaxed as well; his seed running through Alex’s insides and trickling down his thighs of its own accord.

Alex only learned how drained he was when he tried to move off the table, and almost fell off. Eric caught him, pulled him into his arms and cradled him, carrying him to the shower with Nora close behind. When the hot water showering him, Alex was strong enough to stand again. And as the siblings showered together, no words were shared, only kissing, touching, and quietly giggling as the three marveled over each other. 

Later, in the bedroom, all wearing large fluffy robes, Nora lay on the bed, Alex sitting cross-legged at her feet, watching Eric finish closing off the cabin with light tight protection. Once the room was sealed, Eric used his great speed to steal a kiss from Alex, laying him down on the mattress, and blanketing his body for just a moment before speeding away to sit next to Nora propped up against the head board. Alex laughed as he rolled to look at the vampire god and goddess who not only gave him his first threesome, but also some of the best sex he ever had as a vampire or a human. They watched him, too. There was a fondness in their eyes that, even with the level of intimacy they shared, still unnerved Alex. He chuckled embarrassed and looked down, rising again to sit and adjust his robe.

“What’s wrong?” Nora asked.

“Oh, not a damn thing!” Alex laughed, “Nothing in this whole world is wrong with me right now… It’s just…”

Alex saw the two of them, waiting patiently, debating whether to share the truth or a lie. Never one to shy away from his feelings, Alex confessed, but with his eyes down.

“I… think I love you. Both of you.” 

The mattress groaned slightly as Nora moved to sit across from him. She lifted his chin to look her in the eye.

“You think or you know?”

Eric also moved to sit adjacent to his brother and sister. They both waited for his answer.

“Both?” Alex ventured, “I don’t know; they both feel true. The part of me that wants to spend every night fucking with you, feeding with you, talking with you, even though we’re only doing that for the first time right now. That part knows I love you. But the other part, that knows nothing about you, knew nothing about you, he’s the hesitant one.”

Nora gently stroked his cheek, catching his gaze again.

“Welcome to being a vampire, sweet brother.”

“The thing is,” Eric explained, “You’re going to feel everything, and I mean everything, much more than you ever did as human. Some of those things might seem impossible, but now? We’re family. Even though we know nothing about you, either.”

“But we do love you, too,” Nora finished.

“Really?” A part of Alex remained skeptical.

“Do we need to show you again?” Eric asked playfully.

He snuck a hand under Alex’s robe, trailing up his thigh, and stole another kiss from his baby brother. Alex kissed him back, smiling, but stopped his hand and gently moved it away.

“No, I think I have enough proof for one night,” Alex confessed.

It was an odd sensation, the feeling of loving and being loved in return, when you’re a vampire. It still felt like a pleasant tugging in your heart, and a twisting in your gut, but with so little to fear as a vampire, that feeling makes you want to act, have to act, on your love. He felt it so strongly with Godric, and figured that bond was strengthened during their relationship when Alex was still human. But here he was, in love with two breathtakingly beautiful creatures, who said they loved him back. It seemed so impossible. Godric, and now Eric and Nora, loving him. They were so beautiful, and Alex…wasn’t. He didn’t consider himself unattractive, he was strong and healthy before being turned, young and with fine genetics inherited from his parents, who were deceased for several years now. Still, he wasn’t walking any runways, or gracing magazine covers, and most of his attractiveness came from confidence more than any physical appearance. Alex didn’t feel all that worthy to be loved and desired by so great and terrible as these immortal beings.

In a blur, Nora held him tight, in a comforting hug, as if she knew all Alex’s insecurities. She embraced him, she released him, and she kissed his forehead. 

“From this night on,” She commanded of him softly, “Do not doubt that we love you. We do, and we always will even after the True Death. Understand?”

Alex looked at his new sister and brother, never having siblings as a human, and sniffed the happy tears away, nodding. Eric pulled Alex close, kissing the side of his head, while Nora held and gently rubbed his hand.

“Well,” Alex took a deep, unnecessary breath, “Now that that’s out of the way: I have so many questions!”

“There’s still time before dawn,” Eric reminded him, awaiting his questions.

“Okay. How old are you?”

“Eleven hundred and twenty-three years,” Eric answered.

“Three hundred and eighty-seven,” Nora shared.

“Holy shit,” Alex took all those years in, practically bouncing as more questions flooded his mind.

“A fan of history, are you?” Nora smiled.

“When I have primary sources from people who actually lived said history? Hell yeah, I’m a fan.” 

Nora and Eric laughed, sharing more about their histories and their lives, until they all fell asleep for the day in each other’s arms.


	6. Learning New Things

Ever since the first time, whenever he was in a relationship, Alex’s favorite way to be woken up was by fellatio. Eric was touching him, running his hands over Alex’s body, and diligently sucking his cock, made harder now that Alex was awake and aware. Alex ran his fingers through Eric’s golden blonde hair, throwing his head against the pillows as his cock brushed against the back of Eric’s throat. Nora entered, still in her robe from before, with a gift: a blood bag from a hospital or a donor. She held it out and over Alex’s mouth, and she giggled as he latched onto the plastic, biting through and drinking deep. Nora kissed him, licking at the blood on his tongue and teeth. She straightened and unlaced her robe, throwing it onto a nearby chair. Alex took a moment to appreciate the glorious sight of his sister’s nakedness being covered by a luxurious and sexy summer dress.

“Father will be here soon, you know.” She spoke to Eric more than Alex.

Eric paused from his sucking and licking of Alex’s cock and gave their sister a pointed look. Nora cocked an eyebrow and Eric rolled his eyes. His older brother slickened his fingers with saliva, and inserted them into Alex’s hole. Finding his prostate almost instantly, Eric pressed, stroked, and rubbed the spot with impossible precision, and resumed his sucking on Alex’s cock. The orgasm came quickly; Alex bucked his hips up, shooting his dead seed down Eric’s throat. Alex’s strangled scream of climatic pleasure subsided quickly too, but was no less exquisite. Eric sprung to his feet, offered Alex a hand up as well. When Alex was literally pulled to his feet, off the bed, Eric slapped his ass and went to the shower with a laugh.

“Two things Eric always loves:” Nora explained, “Family, and new toys.”

Alex chuckled to join his brother for a quick shower. Once they were cleaned and dressed, Alex could smell Godric waiting in the large living room. Entering to see his Maker and lover conversing with his sister really made Alex feel like this was a true family, albeit a very unique one. Eric embraced his Maker, and they exchanged their greetings, both addressing each other as Father, Brother, and Son. Alex stepped forward and gave his love a deep and passionate kiss. Godric took Alex’s hand in his, and all four of them sat on the couches and chairs.

“So, how did you get along with your brother and sister?”

Alex didn’t answer, per say, just gave them both a knowing look, a half smile, and sigh. Eric and Nora laughed.

“Well, we can see why you love him, Father,” Nora said.

“He is extraordinary,” Eric agreed.

“Everyone keeps saying that…” Alex muttered, embarrassed.

Godric squeezed Alex’s hand, giving him a look that said _it’s true, and you should know it_. Alex bowed his head, touched but still feeling undeserving.

“I’m glad you could make it, Nora,” Godric said, “I know your time is short with us.”

“Wait,” Alex looked up, “You’re leaving?”

“Tomorrow night,” Nora nodded, apologetically.

“But,” Alex tried not to sound like a child, “We just met…”

“I know,” Nora said, sympathetically.

“Nora is a chancellor with the Authority,” Eric explained.

Alex casted a puzzled look to Nora and then Godric. Godric had explained a little of the role of the Authority to Alex one night some time ago.

“You mean the vampire government?”

“Exactly,” Nora nodded.

“And what?” Alex could hear his voice breaking, “They won’t let you see your family? What the fuck kind of system is that?”

Nora stood and moved to sit beside Alex, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, letting him cry softly. Alex knew how ridiculous it was to cry over a complete stranger leaving, but Nora wasn’t a stranger. She was his sister, she was his blood, his lover, his new friend, and a vampire he admired and looked up to. He loved her, and she him. It was cruel to have her in his life for a weekend, and then she vanishes for who knows how long.

“It isn’t the system, Alex,” Eric explained.

“Nora may be a brilliant vampire,” Godric explained, “Resourceful, cunning, and ruthless, but she is still quite young. And, I have my share of enemies, almost as many as friends. And then there are those who simply respect me.”

“I may not be the oldest of us,” Eric said, “But I’ve long been tied to Godric, and his infamy. And now, I am old enough to command my own respect.”

“But when the opportunity to enter the Authority was made known to me, and our Father,” Nora explained, “It became necessary to secret my lineage, my Maker, away from me.”

“I don’t understand,” Alex admitted.

“Think about it,” Nora elaborated, “If I began my tenure with the vampire Authority with knowledge of my Maker known, I would be seen as weak. Riding on the coattails of the legendary Godric, no matter how clever or shrewd I could be, I would be feared because of Godric, respected only because of Godric. That would mean the end of my career, outside of my terms. It was important for me and the work I would do for all vampires, that my family ties be known only to my family.”

“Hell of a secret,” Alex whispered.

“I know,” Nora agreed, “And that’s why I can’t meet with my family all that often.”

“So, we won’t see each other for a while, then?”

“Right,” Nora agreed, “I can manage to meet with Godric or Eric around half a century or so.”

“Half a century?!” Alex repeated, shocked, “Are you kidding me? I barely lived past a quarter of a century as a human! I was only turned a few weeks ago! I can’t even imagine fifty years, let alone any more…”

Nora hugged Alex tighter, sending him all of her sympathy and love.

“I’m sorry, Alex, but the world of vampire politics is even more cutthroat and potentially more corrupt than even the human world. I must chose my time away wisely, and my allies even more so. But when Godric called to me, I came running. Family is that important to me, to all of us.”

“We have ways of reaching Nora, Alex,” Eric explained, “Godric and I will tell you how, but me? I’m just in the wind right now. No obligations, no responsibilities. If you need me, I’ll always be there.”

Eric. Strong, brave, clever, fun and mischievous, and sexy as fuck. It was a great comfort for Alex not to lose a brother too.

“Promise?” Alex asked with a sad smile.

“Promise.”

“And you’ll have Godric,” Nora promised, “And we still have tonight together.”

Nora held his face, wiping away the bloody tears before they fell. She kissed both his cheeks, and settled back into the cushions holding his hand.

“So, tell us more about you,” Nora suggested, “And how you and Father met.”

\---------------------------

The next night, Alex stood outside the cabin, while Godric and his siblings discussed matters better left to his superiors. The stars were out in all their glory, only enhanced by the radiance of a nearly full moon shining down through the trees. Alex inhaled deeply, smelling the air and the land; it had rained during the day, and the pleasant odors still lingered, even though the ground and air were both dry. Alex thought about many things.

Over the course of their conversations last night, Alex learned much about his siblings, and Godric. He learned about their adventures, their pasts, and their more unsavory behaviors. The three of them were Godric’s only children. He considered Eric his power and his strength. Nora was Godric’s wisdom and mind. And Alex, Godric called his courage and his life. This was apparently news for his siblings as well; Nora and Eric were just as touched as Alex at Godric’s admission. Nora had made no other vampires in her life. Eric had made only one: a vampire named Pam. Alex looked forward to meeting Pam, but Eric’s statement that she would love Alex was a little difficult to read for sincerity. But interestingly, even Pam didn’t know about Nora. That’s how seriously they kept the secret of their family. 

Eric and Nora were shocked that Alex had not killed a human; they were shocked more when Godric explained why, but they dropped their objections at Godric’s stern command. Alex feared learning of his pacifism toward humans would put a damper on his relationship with his brother and sister, but they accepted him the same none the less.

As Alex listened to the sounds of the night creatures, he closed his eyes, and practiced his power of flight. With arms folded, he recalled Godric’s lessons, letting his mind overcoming the pull of gravity, the magic of their lineage allowing all who share Godric’s blood to soar through the skies. But Alex couldn’t soar, yet. He was still young; but he could float. Alex felt his feet leave the ground, rising and rising until he was higher than the cabin, reaching almost to the treetops. He opened his eyes, stretched his arms wide, and luxuriated in the splendor of weightlessness, perched on the air, laying back on nothingness, closer to the stars and lost in his thoughts.

“Hey, you.”

Alex righted himself to see Nora rising up to meet him.

“Come down,” She smiled, but apologetically, “It’s time.”

Alex took her hands, and Nora lowered them down to Earth once more. She embraced Godric, both nodding at something unsaid, or that Alex never heard. She kissed Eric deeply, spoke something with him in old Swedish, before hugging each other tightly. And at this point, Alex was crying. Nora had tears in her eyes as well as she briskly walked toward him and pulled him into a terrific kiss. A kiss full of love, passion, and promise. She broke the kiss to hug him tightly, holding his neck and stroking his back.

“I love you, sister,” Alex whispered into her shoulder.

“I love you, baby brother,” Nora returned, “And we will see each other again. Many times over. We live forever, after all.”

She kissed him once more, held his hand as she nodded another final goodbye to their Maker and brother, before rising steadily into the air and zooming off to her rendezvous location to return to the Authority. 

Eric pulled Alex’s attention away from the skies into his own embrace. Where their sister was small and soft, Eric was massive and hard. He felt solid; he felt safe. Eric kissed Alex’s forehead, and handed him a business card dotted with half a dozen phone numbers.

“Call that first one, and no matter where I am, and I’ll answer if I can, or if I can’t I’ll get the message. Call anytime, for any reason.”

Alex pressed a fist against Eric’s chest, pocketing the card.

“You gonna stay out of trouble?” Alex asked.

“Oh, that’s Pam you need to worry about,” Eric smiled.

“Somehow, I very much doubt that,” Alex smiled back.

Eric grabbed Alex’s shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss. When he was released, Alex watched his brother take off into the sky. Alex turned to see Godric hovering, holding out a hand. Alex rose into the air, taking his Maker’s hand, and the two soared off, back to Dallas.


	7. Royal Opportunity

“The King wants to meet me?”

“That’s correct.”

“Okay…” Alex processed this new information.

Having been a vampire for a few months now, Alex had been learning about vampiric culture, social structures, hierarchies, factions, resources, and much more from Godric. Apparently, this new pupil and companion of his best Sheriff was enough to garner the King’s attention. He had summoned Godric for a meeting with his other Sheriffs the very next night. And he made particular effort requesting Alex come along as well. And one takes any royal’s request as a command.

“When are we leaving?” Alex asked.

“Now,” And they were off.

The sprawling plains, the wide ranch style lands, and the massive manor belonging to the Vampire King of Texas were all stationed out in the middle of the state, ironically near to Van Horn, affectionately referred to as Nowhere, Texas. There were cars pulled up near the entrance to the enormous house, but of course, Godric and Alex flew in. A pair of duffle bags carrying their belongings, over both of Alex’s shoulders. 

Alex could hear the music inside, and the sound of around dozen or more people talking and walking about. Godric rang the doorbell, motioning for Alex to take a step back. When he had done so, the two massive mahogany doors swung inward, with a literal cowboy, complete with boots, beard, hat, and chaps, answering the door. Oh, and he was also drop dead gorgeous. When the cowboy saw Godric, he let out a bellowing laugh, drawing attention from the other vampires inside the house. When his laughter subsided, the cowboy spoke in a deep Texas twang.

“You’re late,” He growled.

“We were called to be here tonight,” Godric responded, “No specific time.”

“He’s right, Stan,” said a third voice.

Dressed like, well, like a nerd, but hot, a short, lean vampire appeared behind the cowboy, Stan. His impeccably ironed button down shirt and pants matched a well-kept haircut and shiny shoes. The only thing stereotypically Texan about this vampire was the large copper belt buckle that drew attention to his narrow waist and crotch.

“After all, Godric often does things on his own time table,” The man continued.

“Your Majesty,” Godric bowed at the waist.

With only the slightest hesitation, Alex followed Godric’s lead and knelt on one knee, his head down. So this was Bartholomew Higgins, Vampire King of the State of Texas.

“Godric.”

There was a sound of the two embracing, but Alex kept his head down.

“And this must be Alexander?” The King stood before Alex now.

“Yes, your Grace.”

“Your Grace?!” The King laughed jovially, “I like that; stand on up now.”

Alex did as he was told, shaking the King’s offered hand.

“I’ve heard some interesting things about you, Alexander.”

“Interesting, but pleasant, I hope, your Grace.”

“Of course!” The King led them all inside, “So pleasant, in fact, that I have many high hopes for you. Come. Come. Let’s get you both settled.”

King Higgins directed them through his sprawling estate, taking them out the back door to a line of small guest houses. Choosing the one in the center, the King was kind enough to walk them through the luxurious bedroom suite, massive bathroom, small sitting area, and showing where all light tight mechanisms were throughout the structure. 

“Now, I have some business to discuss with my sheriffs,” King Higgins said to Alex, “Feel free to explore the manor and grounds to your contentment; and help yourself to any human on the premises. All safely glamoured, I assure you.”

“Your Majesty is most kind,” Alex bowed his head and smiled.

“Oh, I look forward to speaking more with you,” King and Godric moved to leave, “Till then.”

As the door closed, leaving Alex alone, he drops their bags, and moved to bathroom to wash his face after the long flight. Then he took to the grounds. His majesty seemed to enjoy employing a wholly legitimate ranching experience. Alex could hear the animals, domesticated and pastoralized; he also saw the ranching equipment, all in good condition. It would seem humans were employed to work the ranch during daylight hours. The ranch house, his Majesty’s manor, was overflowing with rustic charm. 

He walked through the open concept floorplan, and nodded his head in acknowledgement of the vampires scattered throughout. Each of them was involved in their own conversations, and Alex did not feel like interrupting just to introduce himself. Though one stunning vampire in a killer evening gown made a point to wink her hello to him; the intention behind it was friendly rather than flirtatious. 

The Sheriffs’ meeting was taking place behind closed doors, but that room was not the library. The massive chamber, no doubt intended to be for dining or entertaining, was covered wall to wall, floor to ceiling with tomes and texts. It was a collection that a small college would be practically salivating to get their hands on. Alex ran his hand along the spines of the shelves as he perused the scores of knowledge.

Eventually, with a book on the history of criminology in the United States on his lap, Alex sat on the back porch. Reading in the moonlight, listening to the rural sounds of nature, insects, and animals, Alex educated himself contentedly.

“Alex?” A melodic voice questioned.

He lifted his head to see a voluptuous beauty with skin as dark and lovely as midnight, leaning forward with a cheerful smile, having just exited the manor’s back door. Alex closed his book and nodded, smiling back.

“Yes, hi.” He said.

“I figured that was you,” The woman stepped toward him, “You’re the only new face here tonight.”

Alex stood, and offered his hand, which the vampire took with delicate grace.

“I’m Cassandra,” She explained, “My wife’s the Sherriff of Area Three.”

“Area Three?” Alex offered her a seat next to him, “That would be… Rachel Wier, primarily the city of Austin and surrounding counties?”

“Very good, yes,” Cassandra nodded, “So, tell me: why didn’t you come and introduce yourself? We saw you wandering around earlier.”

“Well, like you said, I’m the new face. Everyone was catching up, and I hate being the one to interrupt. I figured there’d be plenty of time to meet and greet, and look: I was right.”

“That you were,” Cassandra giggled, “That you were. You know, some of us were wondering if our Godric was ever going to settle down with the right person. When Rachel heard about you through the grapevine, I thought she was going to crap a communion cracker.”

“Well,” Alex chuckled, “Glad I could be a source of such enthusiastic gossip.”

“Oh, most definitely,” Cassandra nodded, “So, you’ve been a vampire for… how long now?”

“Almost a year.”

“Jesus,” Cassandra’s eyes widened, “And you can keep your pants on and everything? How are you not just fucking every damn night?”

“Well, night’s not over,” And they both chuckle amiably, “And you?”

“Oh me?” Cassandra looked out over the moonlit land, “I was turned some three hundred years ago or so.”

“Oh, umm… here?” Alex asked, tentatively.

“Well, in the South, yeah.”

“Oh. Shit…” Alex struggled to find words to say, “Sorry…”

“Thank you,” Cassandra smiled, “But I’d say it’s all working out rather well by now.”

“I’m glad.”

After that momentary awkwardness, Alex and Cassandra spent the better part of an hour getting to know each other. She’s a lovely person, wise and amiable. They were discussing the current political-economic arenas of the human United States when Godric exited the house, with a statuesque blonde vampire at his side. She was dressed like a biker gang leader and had a stern face that did not smile as easily as her wife.

“Alex,” Godric introduced, “I’d like you to meet…”

“Rachel Weir,” Alex finished, “Sherriff of Texas Area Three. Your wife has told me impressive things about you.”

“As has your companion,” Rachel said, “Godric does not take any decision lightly. I hope that you know how great that makes you, and not just to him.”

“Wow,” Alex said, “But no pressure.”

“We’ll see you both tomorrow evening, then?” Godric interjected, “Bartholomew is requesting us.”

“Okay,” Alex collected the book he was reading, “Let me just put this back.”

“Oh, I’ll take care of that,” Cassandra held out her hand, “You go; best not to keep his majesty waiting.”

“Thanks,” Alex handed over the book and followed Godric inside.

As they passed through the double doors to King Higgins’ personal study, a beautiful brunette was speaking with him inside. Alex recognized her from his earlier trek through the mansion before settling down with a good book. The woman and the king looked up at their arrival, and with a quick kiss shared between them, Alex realized who she was. She slinked her way to leave, giving Alex another little wink as he bowed his head with a grin.

“Godric,” She whispered, sweetly.

“Cynthia,” He answered.

“Boys, come sit,” The King suggested.

And so they did, in large comfortable chairs, separated by an impressive and opulent mahogany desk. The King sat himself, and watched Alex for a moment with a haughty smile.

“Alex, Godric tells me that you’re less than a year old, is that right?”

“That’s right,” You confirmed.

“And with only a year of immortality, you’re already restless to make your mark in the world? When I was your age that was the furthest thing from my mind.”

“Well, if I know Godric, he probably also told you that I’m not like most vampires.”

“That he did, yes,” The King nodded, “Which is why I have a proposition for you. Some work, if you will.”

“Are… Are you offering me a job, your Grace?”

“Yes, possibly,” He smiled, “And if you do well, it might even open doors for you to have a powerful and respected career. But first, why don’t you tell me a little about your skills and expertise?” 

Alex looked to Godric who nodded encouragingly.

“Well, when I was human, I’ve been trained in applied anthropology, various research methodologies, and business practices. Since becoming a vampire, I’ve been studying history, art and music theory, as well as investigative and deductive techniques. I’m also learning Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, and Hebrew, because, well, now I have the time.”

“A jack of many trades,” Higgins commented.

“Only in theory,” Alex pointed out, “Not much chance to practice.”

“Until now,” Higgins leaned forward to explain.

\-------------------------------

“Wow,” Alex said for the seventh time since they left their meeting with King Bartholomew Higgins.

“Yes, it was very generous,” Godric closed the door to their guest house, and set the manual locks to prepare the light tight technology for the coming day.

“I mean, it seems a little too generous,” Alex admitted, “There’s got to be a downside; Godric, you have to help me see the downsides here. My vision’s a little rose-tinted at the moment.”

“I’m sure you’ll find some, but I say take the job, and see how you like it. It’ll give you that chance to see the world that I can’t give you with my current position.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, “I mean, I am still young…”

“And strong, and intelligent, and resourceful, with all of my influence at your disposal.”

“Okay,” Alex nodded enthusiastically, “Okay, I’ll take the job. This is going to be awesome!”

Godric smiled, turning to switch the lights lower. He stopped when Alex’s arms wrapped around him, tugging at his button down shirt and reaching into his pants to rub against his underwear. Alex’s kisses along his neck and spine made Godric’s skin tingle. He reached behind him to hold Alex closer, luxuriating in his touch.

“You know,” Alex spoke in a low voice, “I’ve had several people telling me tonight that I’m apparently not having enough sex. Now, I know that’s all relative, but knowing that you support me with this, and seeing you all prettied up for our king, I’m reminded how much I love you. And those judgmental vampires may have a point, we haven’t had sex recently.”

“We made love last night,” Godric chuckled.

Alex spun Godric around, pinned him to the wall, and kissed him hard.

“Everything’s relative,” Alex said, “And right now, I’m not so sure I’ve ever wanted you so much.”

He hastened to unbutton Godric’s shirt rather than tear the buttons off - it was a very nice shirt - and once it was off, Godric threw his arms over Alex’s shoulder, hopping up to wrap his legs around Alex’s waist. Alex kissed his love and carried him to the bed, laying him down and moving his kisses over Godric’s body, down to his trousers.

Sitting up, straddling Godric’s waist, Alex removed his own shirt, letting Godric touch him, running his nails down his chest. Alex slid Godric’s belt from his waist, and bent down to unfasten the article with his teeth. Taking Godric’s fast-growing erection into his mouth, he felt Godric’s fingers running through his hair, and heard his love groan his appreciation. Keeping his mouth down to Godric’s hilt, he worked his tongue and let his cock grow and grow inside of him until the head was rubbing against the back of Alex’s throat. All the while, Alex ran his hands over Godric’s freezing flesh. Godric gripped Alex’s hair and deftly bucked his hips, fucking Alex’s face as both vocalized their pleasures. 

Godric pulled Alex up to kiss him before re-positioning them to unfasten and pull off Alex’s trousers. Godric pushed Alex’s legs up high, spread his ass wide and feasted. Alex let his body relax; pressing the side of his face into a pillow, smiling and sighing as he felt fingers, lips, and tongue stretch and wet his hole. Godric slipped his middle finger deep into Alex, wriggling and straining, before finding Alex’s prostate. Pressing up and back with firm determination made Alex’s back arch off the mattress. 

Godric kept this pleasure going, rising and increasing in intensity as Alex’s body acted on its own. He bucked his hips, thrusting to the ceiling, and sounding his cries of ecstasy. He gripped the sheets, or Godric’s free hand, or pressed his palms against the headboard, pounding against it occasionally when a particularly potent wave washed over him. His legs flexed and his toes curled; his eyes shut tight; they opened wide. After a time, Godric clenched Alex’s stiffened cock in his free hand. He masterfully stroked and sucked Alex’s cock, while simultaneously stimulating his prostate. Alex sang a chorus of ‘yeses,’ promising his love again and again for the man who ravaged him. 

When he felt himself getting close to completion, Godric swallowed Alex’s entire erection, feverishly pleasured his prostate, and took Alex’s entire explosive load down his throat. Alex shouted victoriously with every spurt of cum from his cock, holding Godric’s head down against his pelvis, reveling in the white world he saw and the frenzy that wiped his mind of all thought. When he’d calmed, Alex brought Godric up to his level. Godric’s tight little body draped over Alex’s, and they kissed deeply, tasting each other on their tongues.


	8. Encroaching Changes

“I’m home,” Alex called out through Godric’s nest.

When no one answered, and no one was in sight, Alex set down his luggage and jacket, and began checking room by room. Alex was returning from yet another job. He had been getting so many of them lately, from the vampire royalty and the lesser elite that he had to actually turn some away that could not wait for him to make his way through his ever growing list of clients. Still, it was shaping to be an extremely profitable career, in several different ways, and Alex was very much enjoying himself.

Eventually, Alex made his way to the study at the back of the house. Before he could knock, Godric opened the door, gesturing him inside.

“Well, hello Godric,” Alex said with a trace of sarcasm, “The trip was a rousing success; I missed you too. And how was your week?”

“Come inside.”

Alex did so with some trepidation. He saw a number of Godric’s employees, Isabelle, and even Stan, Godric’s newest recruit, on indefinite loan from King Higgins. They all looked apprehensive, which was cause for some concern.

“What’s happened?” Alex asked.

“You’ve been on the road, so you haven’t seen this,” Godric moved to turn his computer monitor around.

He pressed the space bar, and Alex watched an informative television spot on the landmark completion of synthetic blood by the Japanese for use in transfusion services where there is a lack of viable donations around the world. Alex’s eyebrows rose at hearing of this accomplishment. He’d heard rumors of such terrific advancements in the works, but Godric was right: he hadn’t seen the broadcast.

“Well, that’s very interesting and exciting, but I don’t see what’s gotten you all so worried.”

Godric minimized the TV spot and pulled up another window. This held the paused face of a vampire. When the video started, Alex listened as an underground think tank of vampires all over the world avidly discussed the possibility of revealing vampire existence to the world. Their reasoning: with synthetic blood, there’s no need to feed on humans to survive any longer, and we can come out of the shadows, to live alongside humans. Alex watched it all; it was only the first dialogue, and it wasn’t very long. Still, it was enough to concern Alex as well.

“They can’t be serious…”

“’Course they can,” Stan grumbled.

“No, no, see,” Alex pointed to the monitor, “If they were serious, the Authority, or the Monarchs would silence this immediately. They wouldn’t tolerate this kind of dangerous behavior.”

“Several of those that spoke were monarchs, Alex,” Godric explained, “And the Authority has declared itself impartial to learn how these talks progress.”

“No way…”

“We’ll just have to see where this goes,” Isabelle mused.

“If we do this,” Alex said more to himself than anyone, “That will be the beginning of the end; humanity hasn’t changed, they can’t change, and they’ll send us all back to the dark ages knowing their nightmares are actually real.”


End file.
